In a motor vehicle driven solely by electrical power, one or multiple electrical drive units are provided. In a hybrid electrically-driven motor vehicle, at least one additional and different drive assembly is provided as an auxiliary to the electrical drive unit, the assembly being particularly an internal combustion engine.
In such vehicles, a suitable support arrangement serves to attach the drive assembly to the vehicle support structure, the same also being called the vehicle sub-frame or the body structure of the motor vehicle.